Love Story
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Another story about Natsume-Mikan-Persona


Summary, OOC dan sejenisnya: xDD ah~~ awalnya gitu aja deh =)) entah kenapa saia demen bikin penpik gakuen alice. Abisnya gregetan liad natsumikan x3~ .

gakuen alice, (c) by Tachibana Higuchi .tapi maap ,kali ini saia raep yak~~ =)) *plak*

oya! satu lagi. didalam penpik ini, natsume ama mikan udah jadi senior junior high (a.k.a SMP) emm...kira-kira, Natsume dan yang lainnya 16 taon. Mikan 15. Youichi 10 tahun aja deh (bener nggak tuh perkiraannya ?? =)) pokoknya masih elementary). Masalah bintang, kayaknya Mikan kasian banget =)) yaudah deh, gini aja, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Youichi, Tsubasa, Tono-senpai ama Yuu udah special star, Mikan, Sumire, Kokoroyomi, ama Misaki-senpai triple star. Yang lainnya, maaf anda kurang beruntung =)) double star aja yak =))

Genre: emm...mungkin angst xD~ (bwahhahah!) nggak cocok ya ?? ada sedikit XXX diakhirnya ya ^^; maaf~ xD~ saia terjerumus oleh seseorang

Couple: Natsumikan forever =)) Rukan juga ada err... Yokan (?) =)) Rutaru tunggu aja =))

apa lagi?? Yasudah...itu aja =))

Terakhir. beneran terakhir niih =))

ENJOY IT~~ xDD don't forget to read and leave ur comments

* * *

'_Aku tau...aku udah tau dari dulu kalo Natsume bekerja untuk Persona. Untuk kebaikan Akademi ini... Tapi kenapa dia nggak mau ngasih alasannya ke aku ?!! Apa karena aku yang ceroboh ini !! AKKH !! BODO' AH !!_' Mikan guling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya karena tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang entah sampai kemana. Err...mungkin nggak jauh-jauh...Ia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian sewaktu ia baru masuk ke Akademi ini.

-

'_Sewaktu aku dibawa Mr. Narumi, lalu dites dan keterima menjadi murid disini.'_ Ah ! Tidak !! Majunya kejauhan tuh !

'_Waktu christmas party trus aku dicium ama Natsume diatas pohon.' Akkh !! Ini mah mundur banget !! Lagian ngapain aku nginget yang begituan ! Mesum banget ! Lagian...diatas pohon...PLIS DEH ! APA NGGAK ADA TEMPAT YANG LEBIH BAGUS LAGI APA ?!!_

'_Waktu aku digosipin apa Ruka-pyon, sampe sekarang... Trus dia nyium pipiku juga pas Christmas Party, setelah You-chan' ..... Kok nginget yang beginian lagi !! Konsentrasi dong !! Uuukh !_

'_Pas Ruka-pyon cerita tentang Natsume. Kalo sebenarnya dia itu salah satu anggota hitam di Akademi ini, Nobara-chan dan Tsubasa-kun juga ternyata. Dan mereka dipekerjakan secara paksa sehingga membuat kesehatannya memburuk. Tapi Natsume nggak mau cerita dengan detail, meskipun pada Ruka-pyon' _Mikan berhenti berpikir lagi... '_Iya ya...Pekerjaan Natsume-kun kayak apa ya ?? Sebenarnya kalo bisa, aku juga pingin bantu. Tapi gimana caranya ?!! Bukti aja aku nggak punya !!_' Mikan lalu bangkit untuk duduk. Rambutnya berantakan karena malas mengepangnya.

"Mending aku ke tempat Ruka-pyon ah..." gumamnya lalu melirik jam dinding "Jam 8 malem. Apa nggak ngeganggu...?" pikirnya. Tapi ia tetap melangkah keluar kamar.

-

-

-

Tok Tok. Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Siapa ya ??" gumam Ruka yang baru selesai mandi, handuknya masih tersampir di pundak.

Tok Tok.

"Iya !! Sabar napa sih..." Ruka lalu berlari setelah mengambil segelas coklat panasnya.

Cklek.

Ruka membuka pintunya, tapi dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik mulutnya ternganga dan wajahnya merah padam.

"Ah ! Ternyata ada...Ruka-pyon !" kata Mikan senang "Emm...nggak ngeganggu nih malem gini ??" tanya Mikan merasa bersalah.

"Ng-nggak...kok...s-s-silahkan masuk..." kata Ruka terbata-bata sambil membuka pintunya lebar.

Setelah mempersilahkan Mikan duduk, mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"A-ah, emm...mo minum apa ??" tanya Ruka malu.

Mikan yang heran dengan tingkah Ruka hanya menjawab "Nggak usah repot-repot, Ruka-pyon. Kan aku nggak diundang..." sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Pokoknya harus minum ! Tamu nggak boleh dibiarin gitu aja !!" kata Ruka bersikeras.

Mikan lalu tersenyum "Terserah Ruka-pyon aja..." jawabnya. Muka Ruka langsung memerah lagi.

"S-sama kayak aku aja ya...c-coklat panas...T-tunggu disitu !" kata Ruka yang langsung berlari ke arah dapur.

-

Mikan menyeruput coklat yang telah dibuat oleh Ruka. Terasa nikmat baginya, karena hari ini memang cuacanya dingin.

"Jadi...kamu mau apa kesini ?" tanya Ruka (masih) malu.

"Emm..." Mikan memutar-mutar cangkirnya "...tentang Natsume-kun..." katanya lagi. Ruka terkejut mendengar nama sahabatnya itu disebut.

"Aku pingin tau lagi gimana cerita tentang......kerjaan Natsume bersama dengan organisasi gelap sekolah ini..."

Ruka terdiam sejenak mendengarnya "Aku udah cerita semuanya kekamu kok...Emm...mungkin ada sedikit lagi yang belum memang..."

Raut wajah Mikan berubah serius mendengarnya "Natsume memang selalu terkena penyakit, tapi Persona juga memberikannya obat penawar..."

"Persona ? Obat penawar ?" tanya Mikan bingung.

"Persona adalah perencana atau bisa dibilang kepala dari organisasi itu. Kepala sekolah bagian elementary juga...Obat penawar itu, adalah obat emm...tablet-tablet yang dibuat agar penyakit Natsume bisa teredam walau cuma sedikit. Menurutku, mungkin merekalah yang mengendalikan penyakit Natsume hingga bisa seperti itu" rahang Ruka mengeras karena kesal. Mikan menatapnya prihatin.

"Lalu, aku juga pernah ditawari menjadi salah satu anggota organisasi itu. Tapi..."

"Tapi ?" tanya Mikan tak sabar.

"Natsume malah berkata padaku 'Jangan ikuti jejakku ! Jangan ikut masuk kedalam kegelapan ini...' terus, Natsume berjalan mengikuti Persona sambil berkata padanya 'Jangan tarik murid-murid lain di akademi ini kalau kau masih ingin aku bekerja untukmu...' Persona menjawabnya dingin 'Kau sudah sakit-sakitan. Tinggal menunggu waktunya saja... Tau diri dong !' Natsume tampak geram dengan kata-katanya 'aku akan terus berusaha supaya hal itu tidak terjadi...' gitu katanya" Ruka dan Mikan kembali membisu.

"Jadi...gitu ? Jadi karena itu ?" kata Mikan sedih "Kenapa dia selalu lebih mentingin orang lain ketimbang diri sendiri sih ?!!" Mikan kesal. Air matanya sudah menggenang.

Ruka menatapnya kasihan. Ia lalu mengusap pipi Mikan "Maaf...aku udah cerita terlalu banyak sama kamu. Menceritakan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya nggak kamu ketahui. Sampai melanggar janjiku pada Natsume...Aku memang bodoh.." kata Ruka bersalah.

Mikan menggeleng cepat "Nggak ! Ini bukan salah Ruka-pyon !! Kan aku yang memaksamu !! Aku juga...minta maaf" kata Mikan cepat lalu tertunduk.

Tanpa diduga, Ruka mengangkat kepala Mikan agar kembali tegak "Jangan panggil aku 'Ruka-pyon', 'Ruka' saja, ya ?" kata Ruka dengan pipi merona. Mikan jadi ikut malu mendengarnya.

"Ru-ruka-py--- m-maksudku, Ruka j-juga boleh panggil aku 'Mikan' saja kok. Nggak usah Sakura lagi."

Ruka semakin malu mendengarnya. Tapi akhirnya mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Udah dulu ya, Ruka..." kata Mikan didepan pintu.

Ruka tersenyum membalasnya "Kalo kamu—emm-M-mikan punya masalah, boleh kok datang kesini lagi..."

Mikan tersenyum lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tanpa ia sadari, sudah ada seorang anak lelaki yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

-

"Ah~~ Sial lagi !! ujian..." Mikan menaruh kepalanya lemas diatas meja.

"Kamu nggak pa-pa ?" tanya Ruka cemas disampingnya. Tapi langsung terdengar suara berdehem yang disengaja oleh anak sekelas.

Mikan tidak menguncir rambutnya seperti dulu. Rambutnya yang ikal sekarang tergerai indah sepanjang bahunya.

"Heh bego, ngapain sih ?!! Bikin ribut aja" kata Natsume dingin dengan mood-nya yang selalu jelek.

"Hyaaa ! Natsume ! Kejem banget sih !!" jawab Mikan sewot. Natsume tak menghiraukannya.

Zreet.

Pintu kelas dibuka, tampaklah oleh mereka sesosok cowok yang tampak sudah beranjak remaja, yang tentu saja sudah berubah dari ia masih kecil dan imut-imut dulu.

Dialah Yoichi, atau dipanggil Yo-chan. Rambutnya masih tetap jabrik, keren, namun sekarang tubuhnya jangkung atletis dan berkulit putih. Di sekitarnya terasa aura yang bukan manusia, hmm mungkin karena ia adalah pemilik soul controller alice (pengendali makhluk halus).

"Mikan-chan~~" panggilnya manja. (Entah sejak kapan mereka bisa seakrab ini).

"Ah, Yo-chan ? Kenapa ??" tanya Mikan.

"Ke central town yuk. Nanti, pulang sekolah. Berdua aja ya..." ajak Yoichi. Kencan, yang tentu saja tak disadari oleh Mikan sendiri.

"Ok ! Tapi mau traktirin pluff puff ??" tanya Mikan menggodanya.

Yo-chan lalu tersenyum padanya "Ok. Deal ! Udah dulu ya, Mikan-chan" Yo-chan lalu melambai hendak pergi.

"Hey ! Yo-chan, nggak sopan manggil seniormu tanpa pakai –senpai !" teriak Mikan sok marah.

Yoichi manatap Mikan polos lalu mendekatinya...dan mencium pipi gadis itu "Permintaan maafku..." Yo-chan nyengir lalu berlari pergi.

Mikan hanya bisa melongo menatap kelakuan Yo-chan yang sudah...sudah...sudah jauh dari kepolosan seorang anak SD. Hotaru sudah memegang kameranya dari tadi. Ruka masih membatu. Sedangkan Natsume semakin kesal melihat kejadian itu.

"Huh ! Jadi cewek gampang banget dicium..." kata Natsume sengit.

Mikan terprovokasi dengan perkataan Natsume "Aku juga nggak nyuruh nyium, tau !! Aku kan nggak tau !!!" Mikan lalu berlindung pada Hotaru. Natsume mendengus lalu melangkah pergi. Ruka pun menghela nafas "Aku capek, habis ujian. Mending aku balik ke asrama..." katanya lalu berjalan keluar.

Murid-murid sekelas hanya bisa menatap semua kejadian sambil berdecak. "Tapi, gimana caranya Yo-chan bisa masuk ke gedung SMP ?? Kan dilarang ?" celetuk Anna.

-

Sekolah sudah usai Mikan berjalan keluar kelas. Namun, tanpa ia duga, Yo-chan sudah menunggunya didepan pintu.

"Ah ! Yo-chan !!" panggil Mikan. Yo-chan balas tersenyum.

"Yuk !" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan Mikan.

"Wew...kayaknya bakal ada perang dunia ketiga abis ini..." gumam Hotaru dari jauh dengan senyum liciknya.

-

"Yo-chan !! Kamu baik banget mau beliin aku Pluff Puff Large size !!!" teriak Mikan dengan wajah berbinar. Yo-chan menatap Mikan lucu.

"Emm...Mikan-chan ? Err...Mikan-senpai ?"

Mikan menoleh mendengar perkataan Yo-chan. Matanya berkedip polos sambil mengemut Pluff Puff. "Duduk dibangku taman aja yuk !" ajak Yo-chan lalu mereka berjalan ke arah bangku.

-

Saat mereka duduk, Yo-chan sudah merasa ada yang membuntuti mereka. 2 orang ? nggak. Lebih. 3 orang ? err...mungkin lebih juga..

Yo-chan melirik ke setiap arah. Dibantu oleh teman (roh) nya, ia melihat Hotaru dengan kameranya.

-

"_Kalo aku bisa ngedapetin ini foto, fans nya Yoichi bakal nyerbu nih_" gumamnya.

-

Di arah lain, tampak olehnya Ruka. "_Sudah kuduga._" gumam Yo-chan.

-

Ditempat persembunyiannya, Ruka sudah bergumam tak jelas "_Ma-mau apa Yo-chan dengan Mikan ?!! Kalo sampe terjadi apa-apa gimana ?!!_"

-

Yo-chan lalu melirik kearah lain, dan tampak olehnya Natsume. Natsume yang itu ?!! Yo-chan nyengir. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi sok cuek Natsume, namun sudah terbakar cemburu diam-diam.

-

"_Ngapain aku disini ?!! Kurang kerjaan banget_" gumam Natsume kesal "_Tapi...aku nggak bisa diem aja...Kok Yoichi sih ? Akh !! Bego ah !_" sambungnya.

-

"Kenapa, Yo-chan ?" tanya Mikan yang heran melihat Yo-chan nyengir sendiri. Yo-chan menggeleng "Nggak ada apa-apa kok" jawabnya. Matanya melirik kearah lain, tapi tak terasa seperti hawa manusia lagi.

Mikan lalu berhenti mengunyah "Emm...Y-Yo-chan, aku boleh nanya nggak ?" tanya Mikan takut.

"Apa ?" jawab Yo-chan.

"Emm...mm..K-kamu...kamu kerja untuk Persona juga ?"

Nafas Yo-chan seakan berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Mikan. Sesaat mereka terdiam,

"D-dari mana kau tahu ?" tanyanya balik, tak percaya.

"Jadi gitu ya..." Mikan tersenyum memaksa "Apa nggak ada cara lain supaya kalian berhenti dari pekerjaan itu ? Supaya kesehatan kalian nggak memburuk ?"

"Kalo aku bekerja dengan mengatur roh yang jumlahnya banyak. Tubuhku tidak akan terganggu, lagipula tipe alice-ku bukan yang memperpendek umur..." kata Yo-chan "Tapi lain lagi dengan Natsume. Kau ingin bertanya soal Natsume kan ?" tanya Yo-chan. Mikan mengangguk.

"Alice-nya adalah jenis yang bisa memperpendek umur. Ia juga sudah bekerja dengan Persona sejak lama. Aku dan semua anggota organisasi ini khawatir dengan keadaannya. Natsume-senpai yang paling sering keluar masuk rumah sakit." jelas Yo-chan

"Memangnya siapa saja anggota organisasi itu ?"

"Aku, Natsume-senpai, Nobara-senpai dan Tsubasa-senpai setauku..."

Mikan terkejut mendengar nama-nama orang yang ia ketahui itu. Ia lalu tertunduk lemas.

"Menurutku, satu-satunya cara menyembuhkan penyakit Natsume-kun adalah...ia berhenti menggunakan alice-nya, lalu...jika ada, maksudku...jika ada orang yang mau mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyerap penyakit Natsume-kun..."

"Me-menyerap ?" tanya Mikan bingung.

"Emm... tubuh Natsume-kun sudah tak sanggup lagi, meskipun hanya untuk rehabilitasi penyembuhan penyakit itu. Makanya, perlu orang lain yang 'mau' berkorban untuk memindahkan penyakit itu ketubuhnya, lalu dialah yang menjalankan rehabilitasi tersebut."

Air mata Mikan tergenang mendengar semua cerita Yo-chan. Segitu beratkah kehidupan yang dipikul Natsume ?

"_Andai aku bisa menolongnya walau hanya sedikit....._" gumam Mikan.

Yo-chan mengusap air mata Mikan "Mikan-senpai, jangan nangis...Aku juga akan berusaha untuk menolong Natsume-senpai ya ?" katanya sambil tersenyum untuk menghibur Mikan.

Tanpa sadar, Mikan langsung memeluk Yo-chan dan terisak. Yo-chan hanya diam sambil mengusap kepala Mikan lembut. Ia pun sudah lupa dengan orang-orang yang menguntit mereka tadi.

-

-

-

"Cie Ciee !! Mikan kemarin ngapain aja ama Yo-chan ???" ledek murid sekelas Mikan. Mikan hanya bisa tertawa nggak jelas dengan semua perkataan teman-temannya itu. Ia lalu duduk dan kembali melamun.

Tak lama, mulai terdengar sedikit keributan. Sudah bisa ditebak, pasti Natsume dan Ruka yang datang

-

Hingga pulang sekolah Mikan masih terus tampak lemas. Ruka sudah menanyakannya beberapa kali, namun Mikan hanya balas menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Mikan, aku balik duluan ya...Nggak mau bareng ? Aku...khawatir liat keadaan kamu..."

Mikan menggeleng cepat "Nggak apa kok, Ruka-kun. Aku memang mau pulang lama kok."

Ruka lalu berjalan pergi sambil melambai kearah Mikan.

"_Aku nggak bisa cerita ke Ruka-pyon juga..._" gumam Mikan sedih. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok orang yang telah ia kenal baik memasuki areal 'Northern Forest'.

"Natsume ?" Mikan cepat-cepat mengikutinya.

-

Hujan turun dengan derasnya dimalam yang dingin itu. Mikan yang dari tadi mengintip dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Natsume dan Persona hanya bisa terpaku melihat Natsume yang sudah tampak lemas.

Uhuk. Terdengar suara batuk yang cukup kuat. Mikan mendekap mulutnya melihat apa yang dibatukkan oleh Natsume. Darah. Mata Mikan melebar melihat tangan dan baju Natsume yang sudah berlumuran darah.

-

Persona sudah dapat merasakan hawa orang lain yang dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Ia kembali menatap Natsme yang sudah terbatuk parah. "Nee...Natsume-kun..apa kau tidak capek terus bekerja begini ? Kau bisa berhenti sekarang kok."

Natsume terus terbatuk tanpa membalas perkataan Persona.

"Aku bisa cari pengganti yang lebih baik darimu...emm...mungkin gadis nullification dan stealing alice itu bagus. Alice-nya benar-benar sempurna..."

Mikan tercekat mendengar perkataan lelaki yang berdiri didepan Natsume itu.

Nafas Natsume tertahan mendengarnya "JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGANNYA !!" teriak Natsume marah. Nafasnya memburu.

"Hahaha....aku cuma bercanda..." jawab Persona datar "Ini. Ambil obatmu" sambungnya lalu melempar botol kecil berisi pil pada Natsume.

"I'll see you soon..." suaranya terbawa angin lalu menghilang bersama sosoknya.

"Sial..." gumam Natsume lalu jatuh pingsan.

-

-

-

"_Dimana ini ? Hangat..._"Natsume membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya kembali memicing karena silau, setelah itu tampak olehnya siluet seseorang.

"Natsume...untung kau udah sadar..." kata Mikan lega.

Natsume menatap Mikan tak mengerti lalu setelah tersadar sepenuhnya ia cepat-cepat bangkit. Tapi kepalanya terasa berdenyut sehingga membuatnya meringis.

"Jangan langsung bergerak gitu...sakitmu bisa tambah parah" kata Mikan lalu mengambil kain dari dahi Natsume dan menyelupkannya kedalam air "kau demam"

"Kenapa aku bisa ada dikamarmu ?!!" tanya Natsume cepat.

Mikan terdiam sebentar untuk mencari alasan "Aku melihatmu jatuh pingsan di hutan."

"Ngapain kamu ke hutan ?!!" tanya Natsume balik. Mikan diam lagi untuk mencari alasan

"Aku...emm...ada tanaman yang ingin kucari disana, tapi udah keburu hujan..." yap ! Alasan yang bagus.

Natsume terdiam, padahal masih tak percaya. Jika ia terus bertanya pada gadis ini, bisa saja Mikan yang malah curiga padanya.

"Makasih udah ngerawat aku" kata Natsume dingin lalu bangkit dan mengambil bajunya yang sudah mulai kering "Aku mau balik kekamarku. Kamar triple star terlalu sempit buatku"

Mikan melongo mendengar perkataan Natsume "Hei ! Sombong banget sih !!" teriaknya kesal.

Natsume berjalan keluar kamar tanpa membalas kata-katanya.

Mikan terdiam lagi setelah Natsume pergi sambil membanting pintunya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan jalannya..."

-

Natsume membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang lebar miliknya.

_Meskipun milikku lebih lebar, namun kamarnya terasa lebih hangat dibanding disini._

Natsume lalu merogoh kantongnya dan menenggak pil dari Persona itu.

-

-

-

Pulang sekolah. Wajah Mikan tampak cerah sekaligus gugup hari ini.

"Kenapa, Mikan ?" tanya Hotaru.

Mikan menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, tumben udah lama kau nggak mampir kekamarku..."

"Hehehe..." Mikan cengengesan menjawabnya.

Hotaru lalu mendengus pergi.

"Kalo aku sempat nanti malam lho ya, Hotaru !!" teriak Mikan dari jauh. Hotaru tersenyum mendengarnya.

-

Srak.

Mikan menyusuri Northern Forest. Tempat dimana Natsume bertemu Persona kemarin.

Sesampainya ditempat itu, ia tak tampak ada seorangpun disitu.

"Hei ! Persona !! Dimana kau !!!" panggilannya terdengar menantang.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Mikan terlonjak dan mendapati Persona disana.

"Ada apa ya ?" tanya Persona ramah.

"Emm...saia ingin bergabung dengan organisasi anda." _Aduuuh formal amat ! _pikir Mikan yang tertunduk.

Ia lalu kembali menatap orang didepannya. Namun ia sudah menghilang. Dan Mikan terkejut karena Persona telah mendekap mulutnya erat dari belakang.

"Apa alasanmu ?" suaranya terdengar seram.

Mikan mencoba meronta dan melepas tangan Persona lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauh.

"Ah. Ternyata alat anti-stealing alice ini berguna juga. Kalo nggak mungkin alice-ku sudah habis kau curi" kata Persona "Tapi...nullificationnya bekerja kok. Nggak usah khawatir. Kalo nggak kau pasti sudah seperti daun ini." kata Persona lalu menyentuh sehelai daun dengan ujung tangannya yang langsung berubah layu.

"K-kau, apa alice mu ?" tanya Mikan.

"Bukan urusanmu kan.." jawab Persona enteng "Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari ?"

"Emm...ak-saia..ingin menggantikan posisi Natsume !"

"Waw. Berani sekali kau. Padahal Natsume adalah anggota berbakat luar biasa milik kami..."

Mikan menatap Persona sengit "Tapi aku udah tau seberapa parah penyakitnya. Dan aku ingin supaya ia berhenti menggunakan alice nya itu !"

Suasana diam untuk sesaat, lalu Persona angkat bicara "Dia selalu marah kalau aku merekrut orang baru...apa lagi Neko-hime sepertimu... Mutiara langka yang terpendam"

Mikan hanya diam saat Persona menyentuh ujung rambutnya "Memang nullification..." katanya lagi mencoba memastikan.

"Soal ini, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun, pak, terutama Natsume ? Bisa ? Itu saja permohonanku"

"_Gadis ini terlalu polos. Pada awalnya ku memang ingin membuang Natsume yang sudah tak berguna itu, yah...aku memang beruntung...sangat beruntung mendapatkan kedua alice langka ini_" gumam Persona dalam hati. "Itu gampang. Namun, jika kau tetap dalam special ability type, bintangmu tidak dapat meningkat semudah itu. Lain lagi jika kau langsung dipindahkan ke dangerous ability, bintangmu akan langsung naik menjadi special star." jelas Persona.

Mikan menggeleng "Aku tak perlu bintang itu. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Natsume"

Persona menyeringai saking senangnya, namun langsung ditutupinya.

"Ah ya ! Satu lagi, apa...emm..anda bisa memindahkan penyakit Natsume seluruhnya padaku ?"

Persona menatapnya tak percaya "Kau yakin ? Kau bisa mati, lho. Itu juga berarti aku punya jalan untuk mengaturmu...misalnya mengancammu dengan memperparah penyakitmu...yah semacam guna-guna"

Mikan mengangguk mantap "Asal kau tidak mengganggu Natsume lagi"

Persona berjalan mendekat "Kau benar-benar gadis yang menarik. Membuat darahku bergejolak..."

-

-

-

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Natsume merasa dirinya begitu ringan. Pekerjaan yang diberikan Persona pun belum ada hingga sekarang.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput "Aku bahkan merasa bahwa aku tak butuh obat itu lagi" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dari semak-semak. Natsume menoleh dan mendapati Mikan disana. Ia menatap gadis itu lama.

"_Aku rasa dia agak berbeda beberapa bulan ini. Dia nggak enerjik lagi ? Kenapa ?_" pikir Natsume. Mikan berjalan lalu terjatuh, persis didepan Natsume.

Natsume langsung menghampirinya "O-oi ! Mikan, oi ! Kenapa kau ?!!" tanyanya panik. Natsume dapat melihat jelas keringat dingin yang mengalir dari keningnya dan kantung matanya yang tebal.

"A-ku nggak apa, Nat-sume...tapi, —ku ngan-tuk..." suara Mikan terdengar seperti bisikan angin. Ia lalu jatuh tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya pingsan. Natsume menaruh kepala Mikan diatas kakinya.

"Kau bisa telat lho...ini udah jam 7.30.." katanya "...kau kenapa ? Kenapa nggak cerita padaku ? Jawab aku.....Mikan" sambungnya dengan tatapan nanar menatap Mikan.

-

"Mikan-chan ? kau kenapa ?" tanya Ruka cemas. Ia tahu kalau Mikan dan Natsume datang telat tadi "Sudah beberapa bulan ini kau tampak lelah..."

Mikan yang meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dari tadi hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum "Aku nggak pa-pa kok. Cuman ngerasa ngantuk aja..."

Ruka terus menatapnya cemas tanpa bisa membalas omongan Mikan yang sepertinya enggan memberi jawaban itu.

-

Hari ini Mikan tampak biasa dengan seragam middle school-nya yang rapi, namun wajahnya yang lemas itu membuat setiap orang yang menatapnya langsung khawatir.

Mikan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, lelah. Ini adalah pelajaran dari Narumi-sensei.

Natsume terus-menerus menatapnya. Semakin lama ia geram dan kehilangan kesabaran. Ia lalu menarik Mikan keluar kelas. Membuat yang lainnya melongo, termasuk Ruka.

Langkah Natsume berderap sambil menarik Mikan yang kesusahan berjalan. "Kau itu kenapa sih ?!! Sudah beberapa bulan ini terus kayak gitu ?!! Apa masalahmu ? Kenapa nggak cerita padaku ?!!" tanya Natsume terdengar marah.

Mikan menatap punggung Natsume diam hingga mereka sampai di UKS.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur disini dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu dalam beberapa bulan ini" Natsume berkata seperti memojokkan Mikan.

Mikan menarik selimutnya karena gugup "B-bukan urusanmu kan !" bantahnya. "_Aduuuh ! Feeling Natsume kok bisa sekuat itu sih !!_"

"Ayo jawab ! Jangan bohong padaku !! Kau takkan bisa" ia lalu mencengram tangan Mikan hingga gadis itu meringis.

"S-sa—kit.."

"Dasar lemah ! Kau bahkan kesakitan hanya karena begini saja !!" Natsume berkata dingin sambil mencengram tangan Mikan lebih kuat. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia melawan kehendak hatinya. Jika tidak, ia bisa memeluk gadis itu dan merusak semuanya.

Mikan tak terima dikatai oleh Natsume "Aku nggak lemah !!" teriaknya dengan air mata menggenang. Natsume memalingkan wajahnya agar keinginan hatinya tak mengalahkan otaknya lagi.

Mata Mikan mulai berkunang-kunang. Sepertinya karena bau obat yang menyebar diseluruh ruangan UKS "...aku..nggak b-boleh lemah..." bisiknya lemah "..akan aku buktikan...kalo..aku bisa mena—" belum selesai kata-katanya, Mikan sudah mulai terbatuk parah. Keringat dinginnya terus mengalir. Tangannya bergetar hebat sambil mendekap mulutnya. Natsume melepas cengkramannya dan menidurkan Mikan agar merasa baikan. "O-oi !! Kenapa kau ?!!" teriaknya panik.

Mikan terus terbatuk parah dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Natsume menatapnya semakin cemas. Ia meraih lengan Mikan dan terkejut melihatnya. Sebercak darah tampak ditelapak tangan gadis itu.

Mata Natsume melebar melihatnya. Tangannya mendingin. Ia lalu bergegas menggendong Mikan dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit akademi.

-

Natsume menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter dengan was-was. Apa yang dilakukannya hingga ia bisa menjadi begitu ?? Pikiran Natsume terus dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Anda temannya ?" tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar. Natsume cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, dok ?!" tanya Natsume tak sabar.

"Anda tau sejak kapan anak itu menderita penyakit seperti itu ? Tingkat keparahannya sudah cukup tinggi...pasti sudah sejak lama"

"A-ap-maksud dokter...pe-penyakit apa ?" Natsume semakin cemas mendengarnya.

"Lho anda tak tahu ? Dia menderita penyakit karena terlalu sering menggunakan alicenya..."

Natsume terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar tempat Mikan dirawat dan mendapati gadis itu sudah tersadar dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau,..sejak kapan kau punya penyakit begitu ?!" tanyanya cepat pada Mikan.

Mikan terkejut melihat Natsume disana. Tubuhnya mendingin, takut semua rahasianya akan terbongkar disini.

"Ka-kau ngomong apa sih, Natsume ? Aku sakit apa ? Kenapa aku bisa diinfus begini ? Ada-ada sa—"

"Berhenti berbohong padaku !!" Natsume tersenggal. Tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram alas ranjang Mikan "Aku mohon...jangan bohongi aku.." tubuhnya tampak bergetar menahan tangis.

Air mata Mikan hampir jatuh melihatnya. Ia perlahan mengusap pipi Natsume "Tolong dengarkan aku, Natsume. Aku nggak bisa mengatakannya padamu karena itu memang sudah jadi tekadku...Maaf" kata Mikan. Rahang Natsume mengeras karena marah "Aku nggak mau tahu lagi. Buat apa aku tahu urusanmu. Terserah !" Natsume berkata demikian lalu berjalan keluar.

-

Natsume berjalan memasuki kawasan Northern Forest dengan marah.

"Hooy ! Persona ! Dimana kau, brengsek !!" teriaknya.

Persona tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya "Mau apa, Natsume-kun ?" tanyanya santai.

"Kau apakan dia ?!!" tanyanya lalu menarik kerah Persona.

"Dia ? Siapa ?" tanya Persona sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh !! Mikan ! Kau apakan dia ?!!" tanya Natsume geram.

"Hey, Kuro-neko. Jaga sikapmu padaku. Atau kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu. Seperti menghentikan jantungmu, atau menghancurkan akademi ini, atau yang paling mudah...menghancurkan gadis itu ?"

Natsume melepas tangannya dari baju Persona. Tangannya lalu terkepal keras "Jadi...apa yang kau lakukan padanya ?" tanyanya lagi dengan sikap lebih tenang.

"Ah. Kalau aku berkata, berarti aku telah melanggar janjiku nih" kata Persona sambil mengangkat kelingkingnya "Cuma dia yang selamat setelah kupeluk"

Darah Natsume menggelegak. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya ?!!!" teriaknya marah lalu meninju pohon disampingnya hingga tangannya berdarah.

"Ah...neko-hime bisa marah padaku..." kata Persona datar sambil tersenyum "Mungkin kau minta kejelasan pada orang lain saja...aku tak tahu apa-apa lho..." sambungnya lagi lalu menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Brengsek ! Siapa neko-hime itu ?!! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya !!!!!" Natsume berteriak memecah keheningan malam.

-

Malam ini, hujan terus mengguyur Alice Academy. Natsume berjalan gontai menuju ruangan Mikan dengan langkah basah. Ia membuka pintunya dan tak sengaja mendapati Persona disana.

"_P-persona ?!! Apa yang dia lakukan disini ?!!_" pikir geramnya dalam hati.

"Mikan-chan, hari ini anak itu terluka lagi" perkataannya terdengar samar.

"Natsume-kun terluka kenapa ?!!" tanya Mikan panik "Kau melanggar janjimu ya ?!! Kau mempekerjakannya lagi ya ?!!"

"Tidak kok" jawab Persona "Dia marah padaku sambil menanyakan tentangmu"

"Kau menyerangnya ?"

Persona menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Jadi ? Penyakitnya perlu dipindahkan padamu juga ?"

Mikan mengangguk "Asal kau tidak berbohong padaku..." jawabnya. Persona mendekatinya lalu memindahkan seluruh penyakit Natsume pada gadis dihadapannya itu.

Tak lama, tampak Mikan meringkuk dengan keringat dingin yang cukup banyak.

Persona duduk ditepi kasurnya. Ia kemudian mengusap rambut dan pipi Mikan yang sudah memucat "kasihan sekali...tapi aku suka melihatmu begitu...apalagi mengabdikan dirimu padaku dengan sukarela, sungguh sangat luar biasa bagiku..." gumamnya. Persona tersenyum dingin lalu menghilang.

Natsume terus memperhatikan dari awal hingga akhir. Kakinya bergetar hebat dan melemas, membuat tubuhnya langsung terduduk tak percaya.

_Ini semua...karenaku.._

-

Hari ini hari kedua Mikan dirawat dirumah sakit, dan tentu saja...hari sabtu. Hotaru, Ruka, Yoichi, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Toono-senpai, Narumi-sensei, dan teman-temannya sudah datang berkunjung ramai-ramai. Karena hak istimewa Hotarulah yang membuat kunjungan mereka dapat seramai itu.

"Kau sakit apa, Mikan ?" tanya Ruka.

"Aku juga nggak tau" jawab Mikan sambil tertawa. Berusaha menutupi yang sebenarnya.

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama, mereka semua pamit pulang.

"Cepat sembuh ya !!" kata Ruka yang disambut suitan dari yang lainnya.

Mikan balas tersenyum, lalu ia menyadari satu keanehan "Emm...kalian liat Natsume ? Seharian ini aku belum melihatnya"

Yang lainnya balas menggeleng. Ruka juga sudah mulai tampak cemas. Mikan lalu menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum. Agar Ruka merasa lebih tenang.

"Kami balik dulu ya, Mikan !!" kata teman-temannya.

Hotaru tersenyum pada Mikan lalu mereka semua pun pergi.

"Natsume...dimana ya ?" gumam Mikan sambil menatap keluar jendela yang mendung.

-

Mikan sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Ini hari kelimanya dirumah sakit, kata dokter ia boleh keluar rumah sakit tapi belum boleh bekerja terlalu keras hingga sebulan kedepan. Mikan mengangguk dan berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

Sudah beberapa hari ini pula ia tak melihat Natsume.

Mikan pun berjalan dan tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Persona.

"Saatnya bekerja" katanya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Mikan. Mikan mengangguk dan hendak membalas uluran tangan Persona hingga seseorang menarik lengannya.

"N-nat—" bibir Mikan kaku. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa karena Natsumelah yang menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku yang melanjutkan mulai dari sini, lagipula ini bukan pekerjaanmu dan bukan pula urusanmu" kata Natsume dingin sambil terus menatap Persona tajam.

"Wah-wah... jangan menatapku seperti itu dong, Kuro-neko. Tanyakan saja pada Neko-hime siapa yang mengajukannya lebih dulu"

Natsume menatap Mikan yang sudah tertunduk takut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ?!! AKU TAK PERNAH MERASA MENYURUHMU MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH BEGITU ! NGGAK USAH CAMPURI URUSANKU !!" bentaknya.

Mikan yang merasa nggak terima dibentak begitu membalasnya kesal "Aku juga nggak ada urusan ama kamu kan ! Aku cuma mau menyelamatkan nyawamu ! Cuma itu kok ! Kalau kau mati, Ruka dan yang lainnya jugaj= akan sedih !!"

Natsume semakin kesal menatap Mikan. Dia pegangnya erat kedua pundak gadis itu "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jika 'kau' yang mati, akan lebih banyak orang lagi yang akan menderita...termasuk aku juga akan lebih menderita dari sekarang ini. Kau nggak pernah sadar kan kalau tanpamu aku juga akan lebih menderita, bahkan dari sebelumnya."

Mikan menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Tak percaya mendengar perkataan Natsume yang baru kali ini jujur padanya. Pipi Mikan merona merah.

"Jadi, tolong jangan lanjutkan ini lagi" mohon Natsume padanya.

Mikan berdiri kaku sambil menyaksikan Natsume yang menjauh mengikuti Persona. Dirinya sudah tak tahan lagi, ia lalu berlari kencang kearah Natsume dan menarik tangannya.

"Persona, aku punya satu permohonan lagi. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik" kata Mikan yang sudah menitikkan air mata "Jangan biarkan Natsume mengganggu kita lagi. Lakukan apa saja agar dia nggak bisa menginterupsi lagi, tapi jangan sakiti dia."

Natsume ternganga mendengarnya "Ka-kau jangan asal bicara, Mikan bodoh !" sebelum Natsume mengatakan semuanya pada gadis itu. Persona dan Mikan sudah lebih dulu menghilang.

"Mikaaan !" teriaknya mencari Mikan. Tiba-tiba saja Persona kembali muncul didepannya. Dengan cepat Natsume menarik bajunya dan memaksanya untuk bicara.

"Aku kembali hanya ingin memperlihatkan padamu bagaimana perjuangan gadis itu untuk menggantikanmu" Persona lalu memunculkan sebuah layar yang menampakkan Mikan. Mata Natsume panas karena tak berkedip melihat Mikan yang melawan musuhnya dengan tubuh penuh luka. Tak lama setelah itu ia melihat Mikan jatuh meringkuk dan terbatuk hebat.

"Biarkan aku kesana ! Aku nggak bisa kalau cuma melihat dan menatapnya begitu !! Lakukan perintahku, brengsek !" Natsume membentak Persona. Persona lalu menampar Natsume hingga pipinya berdarah.

"Sekarang gadis itu beserta alice-nya telah jadi milikku. Tak ada yang bisa merebutnya lagi"

Natsume tersenggal melihat tingkah Persona yang tampak begitu senang. Ia berlari menuju gedung utama untuk meminta pertolongan meskipun rasanya ia enggan untuk memintanya. Namun ini demi Mikan.

-

"Apa ?!! Mikan-chan ?!!"

"Bekerja untuk Persona ?!!" Ruka mendekap mulutnya tak percaya. Ia lalu mendekati Natsume dengan tubuh bergetar dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh sahabatnya itu tak percaya.

"Lalu, mana Mikan sekarang ?!! Dia masih selamat kan ! Jawab aku Natsume !!" Ruka sudah tampak pucat. "Ini semua karena aku ! Kalau misalnya aku tak pernah bercerita begitu padanya, ia pasti takkan tau dan akan tenang disini..."

"Aku butuh guru yang memiliki alice teleportation agar aku bisa ketempatnya" kata Natsume tegas.

"Disini sedang tidak ada guru ber-alice teleportation, mungkin time traveling alice-ku jika digabungkan dengan alice seorang murid yang memiliki teleportation, mungkin kita bisa kembali ke masa dimana Mikan belum bertarung disana." kata Noda-sensei.

Natsume menganguk cepat "Ayo lakukan !"

-

Nafas Mikan satu-satu menghadapi musuh yang baru sedikit dihadapinya ini. Mungkin pengaruh penyakit ini, begitu pikirnya. Tak ada cara lain, ia pun berlari untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran musuh.

"Mungkin disini aman" gumamnya yang bersembunyi dibalik kotak-kotak kardus. Tapi tebakannya salah besar, disana telah menunggu beberapa pria yang tampak kehausan. Mengerikan. Mikan terpojok.

Lelaki besar itu mengerubunginya dan menarik paksa baju yang dipakainya "TIDAAAK !!!" teriakannya terdengar pilu.

-

Natsume sudah berada ditempat Mikan bertarung. Tempat yang dilihatnya dari monitor Persona tadi. Ia mencari-cari Mikan cemas. Dan tanpa sengaja tampak olehnya beberapa lelaki bertubuh besar berkumpul. Ia segera berlari kearah sana.

Lelaki besar itu tampak mengerubungi Mikan dan menarik paksa baju yang dipakainya "TIDAAAK !!!" teriakannya terdengar pilu. Natsume menatapnya marah dan mengeluarkan alicenya hingga membakar seluruh lelaki itu.

"Mikan ?!! Kau tak pa-pa ?" tanyanya cepat. Mikan langsung memeluknya. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

"A-aku.....takut" bisiknya pada Natsume.

"_Apa aku datang sedikit lebih cepat ? Atau terlalu lambat ?_" ia mempererat pelukannya. Natsume lalu melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Mikan.

"Pakai itu dan jangan bertarung lagi" katanya. Mikan langsung berdiri meskipun tubuhnya masih bergetar "Nggak bisa...aku nggak bisa ngelihat kamu yang bertarung !" kata Mikan memaksa.

Natsume memegang erat kedua pundak Mikan "Dengar, aku lebih nggak bisa melihat kau bertarung. Setelah ini, aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun padaku asal kau jangan pernah bertarung lagi" ia tak sadar Mikan sudah meringis dari tadi "...k-kenapa kau ??" tanyanya panik. Ia lalu melihat pundak Mikan yang sudah terluka bakar parah.

"Noda-sensei, tolong jaga dia dan jangan biarkan dia bertarung lagi. Cegah dia !" perintah Natsume dan menyerahkan Mikan pada Noda-sensei. Dirinya sudah terbakar amarah sekarang.

"Natsume tunggu ! Jangan bertarung !!" teriaknya tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Natsume.

Air mata Mikan kembali menitik. "Mikan-chan," panggil Noda-sensei.

"Sensei, apa yang harus kulakukan...aku belum cukup kuat untuk menolong Natsume. Menolongnya keluar dari penjara kegelapan itu !" katanya dalam dekapan Noda-sensei.

"Mikan-chan, aku mengerti perasaanmu yang ingin menolong Natsume-kun. Namun, keinginannya untuk melindungimu lebih kuat dari apapun didunia ini. Ia ingin melindungimu sebagai wanita, sebagai orang yang sangat ia sayangi..." jelas Noda-sensei.

Mikan menatap Noda-sensei lama "...jadi, kau juga tak boleh egois. Keinginan seorang lelaki untuk melindungi perempuan itu selalu lebih kuat" sambung Noda-sensei.

"Makasih, Noda-sensei" jawab Mikan sambil masih terus menatapnya hingga jatuh tertidur.

Tak berapa lama. Natsume balik dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tak terluka. Ia lalu menggendong Mikan cepat "Ayo kembali ke akademi dan bawa dia kerumah sakit" kata Natsume. Noda-sensei hanya menurut dan melakukan pekerjaannya.

-

Sudah hampir seharian Mikan belum juga siuman. Penyakit Natsume yang dipindahkan ketubuhnya, luka yang ia dapat selama bertarung, tekanan batin yang membuatnya stress sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang gadis polos sepertinya. Hari ini juga demam tingginya belum juga turun. Natsume terus menjaganya sambil mengganti kompres dari dahi Mikan.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat Persona. Baru saja nama itu terlintas dipikirannya, orang yang dimaksud telah berdiri didepannya dan mengusap pipi Mikan. Tampak tangannya mengeluarkan asap.

"Jangan lakukan apapun padanya ! Kau tau kan dia terbaring lemah begitu, dan kau masih terus memaksanya untuk menggunakan alice ?!! Dasar, brengsek !" Natsume menatap Persona sengit.

"Kalau begitu kita coba saja jika kau yang menjadi objeknya" kata Persona lalu menahan tangan Natsume. Natsume meringis. Tangannya terasa panas dan sakit.

"Ap-apa yang...akan kau lakukan padaku ?!" Persona mempererat cengkramannya membuat Natsume berteriak.

Tiba-tiba tampak olehnya cahaya orange menyelimuti Mikan "Tuh kan ? Nullificationnya bekerja pula padamu...kalian memang pemilik alice paling hebat. Aku salut" katanya lalu ia kembali menghilang.

Natsume lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikan dan mendapati gadis itu mulai mengerang karena menahan sakit.

"M-mikan, tunggu sebentar akanku panggilkan dok—" omongan Natsume terhenti karena Mikan menarik lengan bajunya.

"T-tolong Natsume, ak-aku hanya ingin bersamamu sekarang...a-aku nggak p-perlu dokter..." kata Mikan lemah, keringat dinginnya mengalir deras. Natsume memalingkan wajahnya karena tak sanggup melihat Mikan yang menahan deritanya sendirian.

Nafas Mikan mulai terdengar teratur sekarang "Makasih Natsume, sudah mau menuruti kata-kataku. Aku tau kok Natsume itu orang baik."

Natsume tak menanggapi perkataan gadis itu. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku juga dapat ikut menanggung sakit yang kau derita itu ?! Aku nggak bisa terus-terusan melihat hanya kau yang menahan sakit seperti itu" kata-katanya terdengar cemas.

Mikan tersenyum padanya "Ini keinginanku...jadi bukan salah siapapun, termasuk Natsume."

Natsume mengusap kepala Mikan lalu menuju pipinya. Didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mikan. Mikan tak dapat bergerak, kaku.

_Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku ?!! _Mikan mulai panik. Pipinya semakin memerah.

Natsume yang tersadar akan kelakuannya langsung melompat menjauh. Ia menutupi wajah malunya dengan berjalan menuju beranda "M-maaf..." katanya.

Mikan tersentak mendengar kata itu diucapkan oleh Natsume. ia pun terkikik geli.

"Apa ?!" Natsume berkata galak sekaligus malu karena ditertawakannya.

"Baru kali ini Natsume bilang maaf..." kata Mikan masih terkikik "...aku senang Natsume mulai tampak sehat dan bahagia begitu"

Raut wajah Natsume berubah marah "Sehat ? Senang ? Bahagia ? Dari mana kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu."

Mikan masih menatap Natsume dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Aku nggak bisa hidup lebih bahagia jika terjadi apa-apa padamu" katanya pelan dengan tatapan sedih. Mikan menatapnya "Jadi...apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu lagi agar kau bahagia ?"

Natsume mendekatinya dan memegang kedua pundak Mikan "Jangan lakukan apapun untukku. Aku...hal yang selalu membuatku sedih adalah jika melihatmu menderita" ia kemudian memeluk Mikan.

Mikan tertunduk "_Aku harus gimana ? Apa aku harus membatalkan janjiku dengan Persona? Nggak ! Aku juga nggak bisa melihat Natsume menderita sakit yang seperti itu_"

"Natsume, kau mau nggak membelikanku coklat panas dilantai bawah ?" potong Mikan tiba-tiba "Beli saja untuk kita berdua agar suasananya lebih hangat. Gimana ?" kata Mikan lalu tersenyum.

Natsume diam sebentar "Ok. Tapi...hati-hati ya"

Mikan tersenyum lalu menjawab "Nggak usah sekhawatir itu padaku. Khawatirkan dirimu juga. Lagian aku nggak pa-pa kok..."

Natsume menatap Mikan agak lama dan akhirnya melangkah keluar.

-

Natsume merasakan ada firasat buruk sepertinya. Langkahnya berderap menuju ruangan Mikan. Matanya melebar begitu mendapati Mikan tidak ada lagi disana.

-

Natsume berlari menuju Northern forest, satu-satunya tempat yang ada dipikirannya.

Ia menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya, dan samar-samar didengarnya suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"P-persona...ap-yang—ukh ! Ja-ngan..."

"Tapi ini resiko yang harus kau tanggung, ingat kembali janjimu..."

"O-ok...t-tapi..jangan ganggu dia maupun orang-orang akademi ini lagi selain aku. Bila perlu, kau harus melepaskan anggota lainnya, dan aku akan sepenuhnya menjadi milik m—akkkh !"

"Jangan sok kuat. Padahal kau baru menghadapi masalah Natsume seorang, tapi sudah selemah ini... aku juga tidak bodoh, karena begitu inginnya memiliki alicemu"

Setelah itu terdengar nafas seseorang yang tersenggal hebat. Natsume mempercepat langkahnya.

Cahaya bulan mulai menerangi hutan tersebut. Natsume terbelalak melihat hal didepan matanya.

Mikan yang berwajah pucat dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka dilehernya.

"K-kau..." Natsume menggeram melihatnya. Nafasnya memburu. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung menyerang Persona.

Bruak.

Dirinya langsung terjatuh seperti menabrak sesuatu. Sesuatu yang transparan.

"Kenapa ? Terkejut ?" kata Persona masih tetap tenang.

"P-person—aaakh !" teriakan Mikan terdengar pedih. Menahan sakit yang ia derita disekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya ?!!" tanya Natsume marah.

"Tenang saja...aku belum melakukan suatu hal terlarang padanya. Neko-hime yang penurut ini..." Persona menarik rambut Mikan, membuatnya meringis.

"Hentikan ! Lepaskan dia at—"

"Persona, jangan sentuh dia. Kau juga s-sudah janji padaku kan ?!" potong Mikan "N-natsume, pergi. Cepat pergi" suaranya terdengar sangat pelan seperti berbisik.

"Apa yang terjadi ini ? K-kenapa aku nggak bisa menembus—"

"Ini adalah perisai yang kubuat untuk memenuhi janjiku padanya" kata Persona lalu mendorong Mikan jatuh ke rumput. Ia mengerang menahan sakit. Natsume dapat melihat jelas wajahnya yang pucat, bibirnya yang membiru, serta urat nadi ditangannya yang tampak bekas ditarik paksa dari jarum infusnya. Semuanya tampak nyata diterangi cahaya bulan malam itu.

"Kau, brengsek !" Natsume mencoba memukul perisai itu dari luar, namun tak ada perubahan. Ia terus berusaha. Persona tersenyum dingin lalu mendekati Mikan lagi.

"Nee, Neko-hime, shall we do it ?"

Mikan terbelalak mendengarnya "K-kau mau apa ?? Kau mau apa, Persona ?!! Aku tidak berjanji soal hal itu padamu..kecuali kau melepas mereka semua !"

"Akan kulakukan setelahnya..." ia membuka kancing teratas Mikan. Gadis itu menahannya sekuat tenaga namun, Persona langsung menyentak tangannya dan menekannya ke tanah. Mikan mengerang, air matanya mulai mengalir.

"_Aku nggak boleh menangis !!_" tekadnya dalam hati. Tapi, Persona terus menekan tangannya semakin kuat hingga ia tersenggal karena menahan sakit dari bekas luka penarikan jarum infus paksa itu. Bernafas pun jadi sulit baginya. Tapi, jika ia pingsan sekarang, maka habislah semuanya.

"Persona ! Jangan sentuh dia ! Atau kubunuh kau !!!" teriak Natsume dari luar masih meninjunya hingga tangannya berdarah.

Natsume semakin geram melihatnya. Ia mengeluarkan alicenya dan membakar perisai itu dengan tinjunya.

"Mustahil !" mata Persona melebar melihat perisainya mulai retak. Dan kobaran api mulai menyeruak masuk.

-

"Aku dimana ? Apa aku pingsan ? Berarti...semuanya sudah berakhir.." airmatanya jatuh. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Dan kaget karena dirinya diselimuti cahaya merah yang hangat. Cahaya itu mulai meredup dan tampak olehnya siluet seseorang.

"Kau tak pa-pa ?" tanya orang itu. Natsume. Mikan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mana Persona, apa dia menyakitimu ?"

Nastume menggeleng. Namun tangannya mencengram sebelah lengannya. Tampak jelas darah merembes ke baju yang dipakainya.

"Natsume bodoh ! Sini aku—"

"Jangan ! Kau sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih atas semuanya, aku nggak butuh belas kasihanmu lagi" kata Natsume dingin. Lalu, tangannya terasa dingin dan ia mendapati Mikan sudah menyembuhkannya tanpa seijinnya lagi.

"Bego ! Sapa yang suruh kamu— ukh, s-sial..." gumamnya. Sepertinya ia akan jatuh pingsan. Sesaat setelah gadis didepannya itu menolongnya...lagi.

Mikan tersenyum lalu menutup matanya. Sepertinya pingsan, atau mungkin kelelahan dan tertidur.

Natsume tersenyum padanya lalu ikut ambruk. Rambut mereka berantakan ditiup angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi, seperti debu seseorang yang baru saja dihabisi Natsume.

-

"Kamu seharusnya istirahat selama setengah tahun dirumah sakit. Karena sudah menderita segini banyak luka dan menyerap penyakit yang sangat berbahaya."

Mikan tertawa garing mendengar perkataan dokter. Perasaannya sangat lega sekarang, bintangnya juga naik menjadi special star. Dokter itu tersenyum maklum "Saya akan mengijinkanmu keluar jika kau benar-benar berjanji tidak berbuat sesuatu seperti itu lagi selama 1 tahun kedepan."

Senyum Mikan melebar "Ok, pak dokter ! Tapi, kalo saya mendapati penyakit Natsume lagi, saya boleh datang kesini lagi kan"

"Hei ! Kubilang, kau tak boleh melakukannya !"

Mikan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Dokter tersebut menghela nafas, pasrah.

-

"Akhirnya Mikan balik lagi !!" teriak Kokoroyomi. Yang lainnya datang menghampiri Mikan. Sebagian ada yang memberi bunga atau kado malah.

"Wah, kau jadi terkenal ya" kata Hotaru. "Tapi aku masih belum terima kau bekerja seperti itu. Dan si brengsek itu hampir menodaimu" sambungnya, masih tanpa ekspresi.

Mikan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mikan-chan !" panggil seseorang dari luar. Yo-chan.

"Ah ! Yo-chan !" panggil Mikan balik. Yo-chan berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf, mestinya aku nggak cerita yang waktu itu ke kamu Dan aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang peristiwa itu. Padahal aku anggota juga..." sesalnya.

Mikan menyentil dahinya. Yo-chan meringis kesakitan "Hei ! Apaan sih !"

"Jangan panggil seniormu dengan 'kamu' ! panggil aku Mikan-senpai"

"Dasar !" kata Yo-chan bersiap menyentil balik. Namun sebaliknya, ia malah mencium kening Mikan. Pipi Mikan langsung bersemu merah. Yo-chan belum berhenti sampai disitu, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mikan. Gadis ini merasakan tubuhnya kaku.

Tiba-tiba saja, ujung rambut Mikan terbakar.

"GYAAA !!!" teriaknya "Natsumeee !!"

Yo-chan melongo melihat pertengkaran Mikan dan Natsume. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menghela nafas. "_Nggak mungkin ada harapan lagi_" pikirnya. Tanpa sengaja ia menatap Ruka, Yo-chan tersenyum sambil menyatukan tangannya tanda meminta maaf. Ruka yang baru tersadar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu. Pipinya tampak jelas merona merah.

-

"Kuantar ?" kata Ruka tepat saat Mikan akan berdiri untuk pulang.

Mikan tersenyum "Boleh" lalu berjalan bersamanya. Natsume yang melihat itu merasa cemburu, namun masih tetap dipungkirinya.

"Si bodoh itu mau apa dengan Ruka ?!" gumamnya dengan alis berkerut yang lebih mirip marah.

-

"Makasih, Ruka-kun" kata Mikan begitu mereka sampai didepan kamar Mikan. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi murid Special star, sama seperti temannya.

Ruka mengangguk. Mikan lalu berbalik untuk mencari kunci kamarnya. Namun tanpa sadar, Ruka membalik badannya dan menyandarkan Mikan ke dinding. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mikan.

"Bolehkah ?" bisiknya pada Mikan. Mikan tak dapat menjawab. Jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang saat itu.

"Hei kalian, ngapain ?" tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang menanyai mereka. _Natsume ?! Sedang apa dia disini ?!!_, pikir Mikan. Mereka spontan terkaget dan tanpa sengaja, bibir Ruka dan Mikan bersentuhan.

Ruka mundur beberapa langkah. Pipinya memerah. "M-maaf !" katanya. Lalu bergegas pergi.

"Ruka ! Tungg—" sebelum Mikan berbicara, Ruka sudah menghilang duluan.

Ia berbalik dan menatap Natsume marah "Natsume ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!!"

"Baru ingat ya. Kamarku kan disini." ia kemudian menunjuk kamar disebelah Mikan, membuat cewek itu terlonjak kaget.

"I-it-ap-APA ?!!" teriaknya kaget. Natsume hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan tak peduli.

"Kau lagi ngapain dengan Ruka tadi ?" tanyanya kemudian sambil mencari kunci.

Jantung Mikan berdebar kencang lagi "Ngg-k-kamu nggak perlu tau kan ?!" jawabnya sengit.

Natsume menatap Mikan yang gelagapan mencari kuncinya.

"Tapi aku peduli..." katanya membuat Mikan tersentak. "Kau mau bilang apa kalau aku memang peduli ?!" tanya Natsume balik dengan nada marah.

Mikan menatap Natsume marah, tak mengerti dengan sikap cemburu Natsume.

"Apa maksud—" omongan Mikan terpotong karena Natsume memeluknya tiba-tiba. Pelukannya semakin erat hingga membuat Mikan tak nyaman.

"N-natsume...s-sesak.." katanya dengan susah payah. Natsume yang tersadar langsung melepasnya.

"Huh !" Ia mendengus kemudian berjalan pergi.

Mikan yang ditinggal sendiri kemudian masuk ke kamarnya, masih belum mengerti. Namun jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

-

Mikan masih merasa belum mendengar suara dari kamar Natsume. Ia tahu kalau kamarnya kedap suara. Namun ia mengintip keluar sesekali, menunggu Natsume dengan cemas. Mengapa ia belum kembali hingga larut malam begini.

Mikan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk mencari Natsume.

Mikan celingukan mencari Natsume diluar. "_Mungkin di hutan atau bersandar dipohon_" pikirnya.

Pucuk di cinta, ulam tiba. Ia mendapati sesosok pria yang ia cari tersebut sedang duduk sambil tertunduk, tidak seperti Natsume yang biasanya. Ia lalu berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Akh ! Aku bego banget sih !!" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Mikan tersentak.

Bulan mulai tampak dan Mikan melihat wajah Natsume yang memerah. Hal yang sangat jarang, bahkan tidak pernah dilihatnya. "Natsume !" panggilnya, membuat Natsume spontan menoleh.

"Baka ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bintik-bintik bodoh ?!! Sana masuk kamarmu, nanti kau sakit. Mana nggak pakai jaket pula. Cih !" ejek Natsume, namun ia melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya ke Mikan.

Pipi Mikan bersemu merah "A-ap-apa maksudmu ?! Aku kan bukan tipe anak yang gampang sakit ?!"

"Tapi kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Wajar kan aku mengkhawatirkannya" jawab Natsume enteng.

Jantung Mikan berdegup kencang "N-natsume, aku nggak mengerti jalan pikiranmu..." gumam Mikan, namun terdengar oleh Natsume.

"Tak perlu." jawabnya.

Mikan lalu teringat akan sesuatu lagi "Natsume, tadi wajahmu memerah ! Kau demam ya ?!!" tanyanya panik.

Natsume melongo karena gadis ini benar-benar lamban "Nggak usah dipikirkan. Coba saja sentuh keningku, aku tak pa-pa" katanya. Mikan menyentuh keningnya dan membenarkan kata-katanya.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Hingga suara bersin Mikan memecah keheningan malam.

"Tuh kan ! Sana balik ! Dasar si bodoh keras kepala !" kata Natsume marah. Mikan mengerutkan alisnya, tak terima dikatai seperti itu.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh terus dong !!" teriaknya marah.

"Sst...kau mau membangunkan seluruh penghuni asrama ?!" Mikan langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Mereka terdiam lagi. "Hei, kau...jangan lakukan hal nggak perlu untukku seperti waktu itu ya" kata Natsume dengan nada datar.

Mikan menoleh "Memangnya kenapa ? Itu kan hakku " kata Mikan.

Natsume menatapnya marah. Mikan langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Aku nggak bisa terima !" katanya lalu mencengkram tangan Mikan dan menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Mikan terbelalak karena kaget. Ia berusaha memberontak namun perbedaan kekuatan mereka terlalu jauh.

Setelah beberapa detik, Natsume melepas ciumannya. Mikan tersenggal. Sedangkan dirinya hanya menghela nafas.

"Na-natsume ! Kau apa-apaan hah ?!! Jangan seenaknya menciumku jika kau tidak menyukaiku !" kata Mikan.

Natsume menatapnya lagi, marah. Mikan bergidik. "Masih belum nyadar ?! Memang bego... ck ck.." Natsume menarik tangan Mikan "Ayo balik !" paksanya. Mikan masih terbengong mendengar kata-kata Natsume.

Sesampai didepan kamar Mikan. Ia merogoh kantongnya untuk mencari kunci.

"Hei." panggil Natsume. Mikan menoleh.

"Aku harus bilang bagaimana supaya kau mengerti ?" tanyanya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya cuek.

"Ha ? Bilang apa ?" tanya Mikan balik dengan polos.

"Kan udah kubilang, aku suka padamu ! Bego !" ia menepuk kepala Mikan yang sudah tersipu malu.

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa...karena Ruka." katanya lalu berjalan masuk kekamarnya.

"Natsume tunggu !" tahan Mikan. Ia menarik lengan baju Natsume

"A-ak-aku..."

-

Musim semi ditahun pertama mereka menduduki Senior High School.

Mikan sedang menatap keluar lewat jendela dikelasnya. Angin membuat rambutnya acak-acakan.

Ia mengingat Tono-senpai yang sudah menjadi guru. Ibunya, Yuka Azumi yang menjadi guru juga dan menikah dengan Narumi-sensei, dengan kata lain, Narumi adalah ayah tirinya. namun ia merasa senang dengan hal itu. Tsubasa-senpai dan Misaki-senpai yang baru saja lulus.

Dan juga teman-teman sekelasnya...

"Sumire-permy..." panggil Kokoroyomi, atau sering dipanggil Koko, sang mind reader alice.

"Kurang ajar ! Beraninya kau memanggilku begitu..." balas Sumire dengan horor. Gadis pemilik cat-dog pheromone alice.

Yap ! Mereka adalah pasangan yang selalu berantem, namun mesra dibalik layar.

* * *

"Emm... Inchou.." kata Anna, pemilik cooking alice.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, panggil Yuu saja, Anna-chan.." jawab Yuu Tobita, sang ketua kelas sekaligus illusion alice.

Mereka adalah pasangan 'malu-malu kucing. malu-malu tapi mau' xD.

* * *

"Hotaru ! Kemarikan kameramu !!" teriak Ruka, animal pheromone alice.

"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa..." kata Hotaru lalu melayang pergi keluar dengan kendaraan penemuannya sejak SD itu. Yah meskipun sudah dimodifikasi dengan lebih canggih lagi. Yap, dialah cewek pemilik invention alice.

Mereka adalah Hotaru Imai, sahabat Mikan dan Ruka Nogi, cowok yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Mikan. Namun karena suatu insiden bisa akrab dengan Hotaru. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan.

* * *

Dan yang terakhir...

"Mikan ! Mikan !" panggil salah seorang senior.

"Ya kak ?" jawab Mikan. Gadis berambut coklat ikal panjang, sepunggung dan bermata coklat bulat sempurna.

"Tolong berikan ini pada wakil siswa SMA, Natsume Hyuuga."

Wajah Mikan langsung memerah. "Ah uh... s-sudah dulu ya kak"Ia mengangguk, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Natsume !!" teriaknya "Ini ada surat dari kantor untukmu"

Natsume yang masih seperti dulu, suka duduk seenaknya sambil membaca komik pun menoleh.

ia berjalan kearah Mikan "apa ?"

"Ini surat..." katanya "Di lokermu juga banyak surat tuh...surat pengemar paling" katanya cuek.

"Kau nggak cemburu ?" goda Natsume. Wajah Mikan langsung memerah "Sapa juga yang mau cemburu !!" jawab Mikan panik.

"Hey pasangan serasi !" kata Yo-chan, ia adalah murid SMP sekarang. "Sepertinya Natsume-senpai dan Mikan-chan sudah memasuki tahap selanjutnya ya kalau begini..." godanya.

Wajah Mikan semakin memerah "Y-yo-chan ! Jangan seenaknya !! B-belum kok ! Ap-apa sih maksudmu ?!!! Lagi pula, aku kan seniormu ! Panggil aku dengan -senpai" paksa Mikan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sepertinya kita perlu Koko-senpai nih" gumamnya.

"Nggak perlu ! Dia kan selalu bicara jujur, mana bisa bohong" kata Natsume lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh Mikan langsung kaku karena terlalu gugup.

"Kami masih dalam tahap begini kok" kata Natsume sambil mempererat pelukannya sambil tersenyum atau bisa disebut menyeringai. Mikan langsung mengerang "H-hent-tikan, Nat—"

"Tuh kan." kata Natsume lagi. Yang lainnya langsung memiliki rencana masing-masing untuk orang ini.

"Natsume mesuuum !!" teriak Mikan karena malu.

**The End...**

hotaruyuzuka: Waw ,saia nggak nyangka ini bisa nyampe 27 halaman word =)) hebat... =)) wkwkwk xDD silahkan review ya~~ review anda sangat membantu

natsume: Hey ! Apa-apaan kau ?! Masa' kau buat aku belum pernah 'gituan' ama Mikan, si polkadot bego ini?!! Payah ah!

hotaruyuzuka: *nggak terima dikatain gitu* heh! Nurut napa ama author juga! masih mending lo dijadiin pasangannya Mikan. Ketimbang Ruka, lagian dia lebih cocok lagi.

natsume: *ngedumel sendiri. Nggak bisa ngelawan*

mikan: ..... *mingkem. nggak bisa ngejawab. malu*

hotaruyuzuka: good boy xDD sekali lagi... REVIEW!!


End file.
